


Parental Issues

by partly



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Written for a random song prompt challenge; the song was "Surrender".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Issues

“All parents have secrets. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t be parents.”

Every once in a while, those words of his father would echo through Don’s head. He knew, intellectually, that his dad was a person, a complete and separate entity that had thoughts and desires that were as unique, as real, as mundane, as _human_ as thoughts that he had or Charlie had. Alan may be his dad, but he was still an individual and no different than anyone else.

Only, every time he’d finally wrap his head around that thought, he’d end up back at the fact that this was his _Dad_. And dads were, well, dads and not _people_. They didn’t have secrets; they didn’t have the same issues as others did. They just didn’t. With that thought firmly in mind, Don would forget about the issue altogether. 

Until his father’s words would once again echo through his head.


End file.
